The Flock's assassin
by Just Somedude 1
Summary: My name is Patrick Cutler. I'll spare you the details but the school took me from my parents when I was four. They did experiments on me and made me their assassin. I had one mission: To find and kill The Flock. All of them, except Maximum Ride. She was to be captured alive and returned to the school. But things didn't go the way that the whitecoats had planned it. I broke free.
1. Chapter 1: Leave no survivors

**Hey guys, I just thought up this story a few weeks ago. So I decided to start writing it. I just kind of always really liked the idea of this kind of thing, before I go into it, let me just clear a few things up so ya'll don't freak out. This is an OC (Other Character) story, I am not altering the original story in any way. These are the same characters, with the same names, ending up with the same people. I will be adding a few characters in, and yes I understand what I am doing. This entire story has been thought out and processed quite a bit. Anyways, I do not own the Maximum Ride series, this belongs to James Patterson, and we gon get off ladies and germs.**

**Chapter 1: Leave no survivors**

"Tell me where the mutants are." I told the scientist

He shook with fear. He knew I was going to kill him, I don't want to, but I don't control myself. I had broken into this facility, with instructions to leave no witnesses. Everyone in the lab was to die, even the white coats. The man backed into one of the computers and knocked one of the dead bodies from the chair. Bodies were strewn all around us, this man was the last living soul in this lab.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said

"Do not lie to me," I said, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him off the ground "One month ago, Jeb Batchelder returned with information about six mutants who escaped, and they were here."

"We had them captured, we were going to send them back." He pleaded

"What happened?" I demanded

"They escaped," He said desperately "They flew away, I don't know where they went, but they flew away."

I looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, that much I could tell. I shoved my sword into his chest. He gasped and began choking on his own blood. I ripped the blade from him and he dropped to the ground. I had to get back on the trail. The mutants couldn't be too far away. But first, I had to make a call. I pulled a small circular device from the pocket of my jeans and threw it on the ground. A holographic image shot up in front of me. Jeb Batchelder, the man who sent me to hunt the mutants, the one who controls me.

"The scientists are dead," I told him "But the mutants are gone, not far though."

"Get after them, they must be returned." Jeb ordered me

"Where would they have gone?" I asked him

"I don't know, but I do know they're hiding out in the mountains somewhere," He said "That's all you'll have to go on."

I nodded and shut the device off and stuffed it back into my jeans. Perhaps I should introduce myself before we continue the story. My name is Patrick Cutler, but the white coats just call me subject twenty one, and I am seventeen years old. I am an assassin. I am from Virginia. The white coats performed experiments on me, and unlocked layers to my brain. The average human uses about ten percent of their brain, I can use one hundred percent of mine. But they keep me under control, because I am more than capable of ripping that entire facility to pieces. I don't like being kept under control, but I can't say I blame them. I would do the same thing if someone was capable of killing me. I can bend the elements, but I can also do more. I can bend metal, summon lightning, fire, and anything you can think of. I was taken from my parents when I was four and trained for years in all types of martial arts. I am the deadliest fighter in the world, and I am under the control of the white coats. I know I'm being controlled, but there isn't much I can do about it.

"Where are you Maximum Ride?" I said out loud

I didn't receive an answer, and I didn't expect one. I opened the door and exited the lab, kicking aside a dead guard as I did so. There was a device on the back of my neck, it allowed the white coats to keep me in check. I was still myself, I could think my own thoughts, but my words and my actions matched what I was told to do. They didn't control me, it was more like I was being controlled by my darker side. They didn't make me do these things, they simply told me to, and I did them. But I didn't do them of my own free will. I continued to walk down the hall. The hunt was to continue, but I had a feeling it was drawing to a close, one way or another. I couldn't make that device obvious enough. The only hope I had was that someone would get a lucky shot and kill me. I kept walking until I came to the elevator that led into the top of the facility. The lab was below a Walmart, an odd place, but it worked for them. The elevator came out behind the garden section, also weird but, again, it worked for them. I got out of the elevator and kept walking as it slid back into it's hiding spot. I saw a little girl sitting on a bench as I walked. She kicked her legs back and forth and stared around.

"Excuse me, young man?" Someone yelled from behind

I looked over my shoulder and saw a security guard walking towards me. Damn. These guys were practically non existent until the most inopportune times.

"Are you lost?" He asked me

"No," I answered "I was just leaving."

His eyes widened as he stared at the sword on my back.

_Oh shit,_ I thought _Don't kill him, don't kill him._

"Why don't you come with me." He said reaching to his side

At that moment, I saw a flash of black shaggy hair, and a black leather jacket. Maybe a coincidence, but I had to check it out. I slammed my elbow into the guards face and kicked him in the jaw. I ran down the isle after the boy I had seen. There was no doubt in my mind now. There was six of them, that was too much to be a coincidence.

"Max!" I yelled

One of the six figures turned around and her eyes widened.

"Let's get out of here!" She said

The six figures took off down the isle. People were screaming and running all over the place. I blasted a column of fire at one of the mutants. He jumped to the side and glanced over his shoulder. I was getting closer, I could've blown up the store, but I wanted bodies, not ashes. I jumped over a table and kept running. They had told me one of them was blind, but I couldn't tell which one. They were all so quick. I did see a younger one, they had said she could read minds.

_Wait a minute_. I thought

She could read minds. Maybe she could help me, but I couldn't concentrate with all of this going on. But I had to try the one thing that might be my only hope.

_Listen to me, _I thought hard_ I have a device on the back of my neck, it's how they're controlling me, you have to destroy it._

_Where at? _A voice responded almost immediately

_Right in the center, you'll have to get behind me. _I told her

"Fang!" I heard her yell "There's a device on the back of his neck, they're controlling him, we have to destroy it!"

"Like hell," A boy, I assumed to be Fan, replied "He's trying to kill us."

"They're making him." The girl pleaded

Max glanced back at me, bad move. I lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, I pulled my sword from my back and pressed the blade to her throat. Her eyes widened in terror.

_Hurry! _I thought, frantically

Before I could make another move, a body slammed into me. It was that boy, the one she had called Fang. I shoved him off of me and he flew to the side. The younger boy ran at me and tried to punch me but I blocked it with my foot and sent him flying backwards.

"Gazzy!" The girl cried

_Listen to me, I swear I'm not the one doing this. _I thought with all my might

_Why should I believe you? _The girl's voice demanded inside my head

_You have no reason to trust me, _I told her _But I've been their prisoner for far too long, I want to help you._

_How big is the device? _She asked me

_About the size of a spider_. I thought as I blasted a column of fire at Max

The girl went silent as I continued to fight. Fang was back up and so was Max. The smaller boy was knocked out and a tall, lanky one was tending to him. The girl was staring at me, scanning me. There was also another girl who had been knocked off her feet, but she jumped back up and made a run for me. I swept my foot to the side and kicked at Max's ankle. She tried to jump but I pulled a chunk of stone from the tiled floor and slammed it into her. She slammed into the ground with a thud. Fang and the other girl continued to fight me. I sent a blast of water from a destroyed pipe into Fang's face. He stumbled back but he grabbed my hood and pulled it down.

_It's exposed! _I thought _It's exposed, you should see it!_

There was no response. But I didn't see the girl anymore, she must've ran away. I kicked the other girl in the gut and she flew backwards, slamming into Max as she attempted to sit up. I saw the youngest girl flying back with a baseball bat in her hand, she aimed to the back of my neck. The device must've sensed what she was doing because I whirled around and blasted a column of flames at her. She veered to the side and the flames roasted a section of frozen meat. Fang came at me from the side, I blocked his punch and judo flipped him. The girl came at me again but this time I grabbed the bat and swung it hard. She let go and slammed into the wall.

_I'm sorry, _I thought _You're not hurt too bad are you?_

_No, but I may have another idea. _Her voice popped into my head again

She flew to Max's side. Fang came at me again. This time he scored a lucky hit and struck me across the jaw. I was fighting against the device with all of my willpower and it seemed to slow my movements down, but only by half a second. It seemed to be enough for Fang though, he struck with renewed quickness and force. The other girl had jumped back in too, Max and the other girl had disappeared again. I kicked Fang in the stomach and grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You insolent little mutant," I growled "You're lucky they want you all alive."

My hand blazed with fire and I drew it back. But too late I realized something, Max. Before I could turn I felt a tremendous force on the back of my neck, and heard the sound of something being crushed. I dropped the girl and fell to the ground. My head was spinning, I pushed myself up. That's when i realized that it had been me, and not the device, that had pushed myself up. I had done it on my own, I was free.

"Thank you," I said turning "I was starting to-"

Fang cut me off when he jumped on top of me and slammed his fist into me. My head bounced backwards and he drew back to hit me again, but Max grabbed his hand.

"Fang stop," She ordered him "Angel said he was being controlled."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Fang demanded

"Not one bit actually." Max said glaring at me

I pushed myself into a sitting position and stared around. I saw the device sitting on the ground, slightly crushed but not completely broken. I picked it up and turned it over, then stuffed in into the pocket of my jeans.

"This thing, I can explain it later, but we need to leave now." I said

"Why should we trust you?" One of the other kids demanded as he walked over supporting the one they called Gazzy

"You shouldn't, but I'm begging you to just help me," I said "I can't be their prisoner anymore."

"Then go off on your own, do you really need us?" Fang asked coldly

"Yes, listen to me," I said "You were my targets, there must be some importance, I can explain all of this but you have to take me with you."

"No, flat no." Fang said

"Max, please, help me." I begged

Max stared at me. I looked into her eyes and willed her to see that I was telling the truth. She stared hard at me and I heard sirens off in the distance. Finally she looked at Fang.

"We'll take the kid with us, maybe he could be useful." Max reasoned

"Are you fucking serious?" Fang demanded

"Hey, who is in charge here?" Max yelled

"Fine," Fang said "Bring him along, but don't be mad at me when he kills us all."

Max looked at me and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry about him," She whispered "He'll warm up to you."

I rose to my feet and grabbed my sword from the floor and sheathed it on my back.

"I promise, I will explain, but let's get out of here." I said

"Can you fly?" Angel asked me

"Yeah." I told her

Max nodded and unfolded her wings. I levitated in the air and followed them out the hole that I had blasted in the ceiling. The wind blasted in my face as we soared across the sky. Fang was in front of me and Angel was next to me. She smiled at me. She seemed to be the only one that actually believed that I was being controlled. But I had promised I would explain, and I would. But not all of it, some couldn't be explained just yet.

**Hey ya'll. Bit of a slow start but I feel like it has a promising direction. Read and review and all that. Love ya'll till I die. God bless you guys, and Percabeth2death out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to hiding

**Hey what up ya'll I am back. God bless ya'll if you came back to read, and if you just now reading this, then I have a facebook set up now for this account. It is under the name Fanfiction Author, however the profile pic says Percabeth2death. If you cannot find me, then PM me on here and I'll find you. Add me on facebook to get updates, previews of stories, participate in polls, see character drawings, or even submit your own character drawings. Anyways, go ahead and find me up on there, and all that. It is not a spam account it will be used only for the things I just named. I have a personal facebook account so that is not what this is for. Anyways, let's just go ahead and slip right into this ladies and germs. I do not own Maximum Ride, and BOOM!**

**Chapter 2: Back to hiding**

"So let's hear your story." Max said sitting down next to me

I was seated on the couch, Angel was to my right, Gazzy was beside her, the one they had introduced to me as Iggy was beside him, the one they called Nudge was seated on the floor, and Fang was standing in the corner. He still glared at me and I knew he didn't trust me. I had laid my sword across the table and Gazzy was admiring it. I pulled the spider (that's what we had decided to call it) from my pocket and laid it on the table.

"I was born in Virginia, I'm seventeen, my name is Patrick Cutler," I started "The white coats kidnapped me when I was young, and they trained me-"

"Trained you in what?" Fang asked, still glaring

"Martial arts, sword fighting, that sort of thing," I said "They did experiments on me, with my brain."

"What kind of experiments?" Max asked me gently

"They unlocked the layers in my brain, from ten percent, to twenty, then thirty, fourty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, and then finally one hundred." I said

"You can use a hundred percent of your brain?" Iggy asked

"Yeah, but during the course of the experiments, they kept me under control so that I wouldn't destroy them." I said

"Can't imagine why?" Max muttered

"So then, what is this thing?' Nudge said poking at the spider

"It's what they used, they programed orders into it, and these little pricks right here would lock into my brain stem," I said, indicating as I talked "They used tranquilizers to keep me under check."

"How do you know so much about it?" Fang asked suspiciously

"Because I helped build it." I said

They stared at me in shock. Max was the first to speak.

"You helped build the device that they used to control you?" She asked me

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know. That was my job day in and day out was to report for there experiments, train, and then build," I said "When they had me build them, I was told they were main units for robots, once I had built them, they replaced a few key components and made it possible for these things to control a human."

"Sounds complicated." Angel said

"That's because it is," I said "Since I've built them, they haven't left the main white coat facility, they stockpile them, perfecting them."

"Why not send them to the others as they perfect them?" Iggy asked

"I have no idea, I was just a pawn." I said

We sat in silence for a few moment. Max looked at me with a mixture of pity and mistrust, Fang was impossible to read, and everyone else looked perfectly comfortable despite the fact I had tried to kill them all just an hour ago.

"You know what I still don't understand though?" Fang said stepping forward

"What?" Max asked him

"How do you remember your name?" Fang asked me

"You mean you guys don't know your names?" I asked, shocked

"You really though Gasman was my real name?" Gazzy asked laughing

I let out a half hearted smile. It did sound stupid.

"None of us even know our actual names." Max said

"I have no idea why I remember mine, I don't remember anything from my past except my name and a few other details." I said

"Really?" Max asked "What kind of details?"

"I remember a small farm in Virginia, and my parents faces, other than that I remember nothing." I said

"They just left the memories untouched?" Fang asked me

"Yeah, the whitecoats just called me subject twenty one." I said

"They didn't even give us cool codenames." Iggy said

"Well, you weren't their assassin." I said, laughing

"So I have to kill people to get a codename?" Nudge asked

"It would seem so." I said

"So, they've been training you since you were four?" Max asked me

"Actually no, not really." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"They took me when I was four and started the experiments," I explained "I didn't reach the peak and start all the training until I was eight."

"So let me just see if I have this," Fang said "You were taken at four, you remember a few things, they experimented on your brain, trained you as an assassin, sent you after us supposedly under their control, and then you expect us to believe that you're on our side and want to help us?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, shrugging

"Max, you can't seriously believe this kid?" Fang said

"Other than trying to kill us, he hasn't given us much of a reason not to trust him." Iggy reasoned

"Yeah, that means we should trust him?" Fang demanded, angrily

"Hey, I'm right here," I said, my temper rising "Ya'll talking about me like I ain't even here."

"Everybody calm down." Max said

"No," Fang growled "I won't 'calm down' because this is stupid."

"Fang-" Max began

"No Max," Fang said "I'm not going to sit here while you let him come in here and put us all at risk."

I snapped. In a flash, I flew to my feet and punched Fang square in the jaw. He was a bit more solid than I expected, but he staggered back. He looked stunned for a moment then his eyes flared with anger. But before he could come back at me, Max stepped in front of him.

"Fang, no," She said "I don't trust Patrick either, but we'll at least give him a chance."

"And if he turns around and kills us all?" Fang asked

"Then you can say 'I told you so'." Max said

"Can't wait." Fang grumbled

He turned and left the room. I was still steaming, but I stayed quiet. Max turned to me and looked me over.

"I'll let you stay," Max said "But on one condition."

"What?" I asked, slightly suspicious

"Well, actually two," She said "But first, I'm in charge here, second, you use those abilities you have to help us, and if you screw up, you're out."

"Deal." I said

Max stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"So what's your story?" I asked

"Well, four years ago we escaped from the school in California," Max said "A man named Jeb Batchelder had helped us escape, then about two years ago Jeb disappeared and we've been on our own ever since."

Wait a second, did I just hear her right? Jeb had left them two years ago? But he hadn't shown back up at the school until a month ago. Where had he been? What had he been doing?

**Duh duh duhhhhhhh. I know it's going slow, but it'll pick up next chapter. Death, destruction, sex, drugs, and rock n roll. I was kidding, maybe. Who knows? Maybe I wasn't. But I was. Possibly. Remember I have facebook set up for this thing, go back up and read if you don't remember details. And I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
